


A Moment Like This

by ILoveAsra



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Alec Lightwood, Parent Magnus Bane, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveAsra/pseuds/ILoveAsra
Summary: Magnus and Alec are married with a kid, so much cuteness! it's just going to be adorable! I will clear up the sick Character further into the story but I promise it'll be okay! please leave comments! story idea from the song A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson! Enjoy!





	1. A Moment Like This

A Moment Like This

What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now  
A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share  
For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I…

Alec LightWood would have said you were crazy thinking that he would ever be married to Magnus Bane the former high warlock of Brooklyn and that they would have a kid who was 3 years old named Rafe. He had never expected his life to turn out this way but here he was awake with the sun shining through the curtains and looking at his sleeping husband who was his heart and soul although he knew he should get up and get Rafe ready for daycare. He just wanted to stay in this moment a little bit longer, he was happy and content for the first time in his life and he had Magnus by his side. He quietly got up to get breakfast started and Rafe ready for daycare, he would let Magnus sleep in for a bit. 

Rafe was such a good kid and damn was he smart, he would tell them stuff that would just blow their minds like how the universe worked and the circle of life worked and he was only 3 years old! Rafe was a mix of them, he had been working with Magnus with his magic and was getting good at it, he was a quick learner, he also would train with Jace or Alec because hey, Alec learned from a young age so why not Rafe? Magnus and Alec had told Rafe to never use what he has learned around the other kids and so far no problems had risen.

Alec smiled as he stood in the doorway to Rafe’s room, Rafe had a love for animals so his room was decorated with animals painted on the walls with all the stuffed animals and toys he got for being good that week, birthdays or Christmas. Rafe’s favorite animal was the leopard because he had said it looked like Magnus’s cat eyes. Rafe also had a stuffed leparod he slept with every night under his animals comforter. Alec walked over to the bed and brushed Rafe’s hair back, he had inherited Alec’s curly and unruly hair and had Magnus’s skin and eyes, he had Alec’s nose, cheeks and lips as Alec kissed Rafe’s forehead “time to get up buddy, we have to get you fed and dressed for daycare”

Rafe had yawned and blinked at Alec as he smiled “mm okay daddy”

Alec was daddy and Magnus was papa, it wasn’t planned, it just happened when Rafe was able to talk. Alec smiles and sat next to Rafe “so what sounds good for breakfast?”

Rafe smiles “waffles with chocolate chips”

Alec smiles “you got it buddy, get dressed and meet me in the kitchen okay?”

Rafe smiles “okay daddy” as he climbs out of bed and heads to the bathroom. 

Alec smiles and walked out of the room and poked his head into their room to see the bed was empty and made, he heard their shower going and knew Magnus was up as he went to start breakfast. The first thing he started was the coffee and had put a kettle of water on the stove to make Magnus some tea, he knew Magnus loved his tea in the morning and started breakfast. He was whisking the batter for the waffles when he felt two arms wind around his waist and smelled the one smell he loved on his husband, sandalwood.

Magnus smiles and kisses the back of Alec’s neck “mm good morning darling”

Alec smiles “mm good morning to you too darling”

Magnus smiles and laid his head on Alec’s shoulder to peek at what he was doing “what are you making darling?”

Alec smiles “chocolate chip waffles requested by Rafe”

Magnus smiles “do you want some help?”

Alec smiled “no I have this” as the kettle goes off and he grabbed it and fixed Magnus his cup of tea and turned and handed the cup to him “your tea”

Magnus smiles and cups Alec’s face with his other hand and kisses Alec “mm thank you, you always know me so well”

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus “you’re welcome and I always will, now go and relax while I make breakfast”

Magnus smiles “yes Alexander” as he went to sit down and added some honey to his tea and stirred it up just as Rafe came in the kitchen “good morning buddy”

Rafe smiles and hugs Magnus “good morning papa” as he crawled up in Magnus’s lap something he always done when one of them was cooking.

Magnus smiles and hugs Rafe “did you sleep good?”

Rafe smiles “yes I did, did you?”

Magnus smiles “I always do especially of you and your daddy”

Rafe smiles, he knew he was the center of their lives. Breakfast went smoothly, Magnus had a few meetings with clients and Alec had do the observations at the institute which was always interesting especially Jace’s knowing how reckless Jace could be at times but ever since he had married Clary, he wasn’t as reckless as he had been in the past. 

It was just another morning in the LightWood-Bane house and Alec wouldn’t trade it for the world, he had the most wonderful husband and amazing son, he was the happiest Shadowhunter alive.


	2. Rafe's Day At DayCare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering what to write next and I thought doing a chapter with Rafe at daycare would be cute, I might do the other two chapters with Magnus and Alec's day at work, let me know if that's something that would appeal to you! I'm going to do it from Rafe's point of view! enjoy and please leave a comment!

Hi! I’m Rafe! I’m 3 years old and my daddy is Alec and my papa is Magnus! I go to daycare until 3pm and then either papa or daddy pick me up, depending on who’s available, most of the time it’s papa because daddy gets home around the evening time when I’m watching cartoons while dinner is being made. My daddy has just dropped me off at daycare and I see my best friend already here, his name is Scott and he always brings an extra cookie for me at snack time and I bring him an extra pudding cup. Like me Scott also has two daddies so we became friends instantly. Scott doesn’t know I’m a warlock, my daddy and papa said I can’t tell anyone about that because they wouldn’t understand, but they know I have shadowhunter in me since my daddy is a very well known shadowhunter. 

I put my bookbag and lunch box in my cubby and run over to play with Scott. We play a new game everyday, yesterday we played dinosaurs! I was T Rex and he was the Trictops, we always have fun together. He was the first one I met when I started daycare, the other kids are nice too well except for one and his name is Daniel. Daniel is the daycare meanie. He gets in trouble every now and then for picking on the other boys and girls, like the other day, he got put in a time out for ruining a little girl’s drawing she had worked hard on for her mom and made her cry. She reminds me a lot of my aunt Clary, Clary is a shadowhunter too and is a really good artist.

Today me and Scott are playing jungle safari, I’m the leopard, it’s my favorite because he has eyes like papa and Scott is the lion, the little girl, her name is Emily is the hunter and me and Scott are avoiding to get captured. After Daniel had made Emily cry, me and Scott befriended her and she’s really nice for a girl, she’s 4 and going to be starting school soon so we’ll miss having her here to play but I can’t wait till I start school, maybe me and Scott will have some classes together! 

Emily smiles “lion tracks! I’m getting close to the lion!”

Scott smiles and made his lion roar and run away “you won’t get me hunter!”

Emily smiles “oh yes I will! And then I’ll go leopard hunting!”

I smile and make mine roar and run away “never!” I laugh

In the end, she did catch us but hey, we had fun. Once everyone has gotten here, we all get into a circle for story time, it was my turn to pick a book and I chose the book about the animals in the jungle. I can name all the animals in the jungle and my least favorite animal is a snake, granted snakes are reptiles but I don’t like them, they creep me out. The woman in charge, Ms. Heather is very nice and always happy to see us. Oh! Shhh! Here comes my favorite animal!

Ms. Heather smiles “the leopard is an orange brown with many black spots on his back with golden eyes and is a very mighty hunter” as she shows us the picture of the leopard. 

The leopard has eyes like papa and is a hunter like daddy, which is awesome! I want to be like them when I grow up! Ater story time, it’s time for art, Scott is drawing a lion, Emily is drawing a rose and I’m going to draw me, daddy and papa. Our fridge at home is full of my artwork and daddy and papa have hung up some in their offices to show off. They are always so proud of me. I’m the only child right now but maybe one day, I’ll have a little brother or sister. I know Christmas is coming in another month and I have told them I want a dog. Maybe I’ll get one! We all talk while we draw and tell stories about the night before at home, Emily’s telling a story now, her parents sound fun. 

Emily smiles and giggles “My mom got her cupcake and asked dad, if he wanted a taste and when he went to taste it, she smashed it into his face. We just started laughing and he smashed some icing on our faces too, my mom took a picture of us with her phone and going to get the picture today to hang up”

Scott smiles and laughs “do they do that all the time?”

Emily smiles and giggles “only with frosting”

I smile and laugh with Scott “wow!”

Emily smiles “yeah, they’re so silly”

“It sounds like it, my dads haven’t done that yet but they do put whipped cream on each other’s noses and some on mine” I said with a smile as I color in papa

Scott smiles “I hope my parents don’t start doing that too”

I smile at Scott “you never know, parents are unpredictable”

Emily smiles “very true”

Scott smiles “yes they are”

Art time ends up flying by when you’re laughing and telling funny stories about your families, now it’s time to get ready for lunch, we have to put all the art stuff away and put our pictures in our backpacks to take home, we all do our part, today is my turn to clean the art brushes, I help daddy and papa with things around the house so I know how to do a good job. Once I finish all the brushes and dry them really good, I wash my hands to get off any paint I had gotten on my hands before I eat. I dry my hands and go to sit down with Scott and Emily as Ms. Hannah hands out plates with pepperoni pizza and another kid is helping too, he puts our cups down which Ms. Heather fills with apple juice. We all thank them and start eating lunch. 

While we eat, me, Scott and Emily all talk, we talk about our favorite movies, colors, foods, candies, drinks and so on, the three of us have a great friendship which is very important to me and I’m sure will last forever. Scott likes Star Wars and watches it with his dads before bed at night, there are so many books and movies, that they watch half for one night and so on. Emily really loves Disney princesses, especially princess Jasmine. Emily once told us that she knows all the words to Aladdin and the songs! I do like Harry Potter and for Halloween, me, daddy and papa all dressed up from the different houses in Harry Potter. I dressed up in the Gryffindor house robes, papa dressed up in the RavenClaw house and daddy dressed up in the HufflePuff house, daddy did do a little pouting but after some kisses from papa, he was good.

We all have finished lunch and cleaned up and now it’s time for nap time, I got my stuffed leopard out. It helps me sleep when I’m at daycare, Scott has a stuffed lion and Emily has a Jasmine doll, we all have something that helps us sleep at daycare, even Daniel who sleeps with a bugs bunny stuffed animal. Naptime lasts for about an hour. There’s no talking during naptime. Ms. Heather said if we all was quiet during our nap, we would watch a movie and she had a special treat for us at snack time. Now I need to get back to sleep. I want to watch a movie and get the special treat!

I’m back from naptime, everyone was good, so now we’re watch 101 Dalmatians and to go with snack time, Ms. Heather gave us brownies! We’re going to watch the movie while we wait for our parents to pick us up, this a funny movie and so many dogs! I don’t think daddy and papa will let us have that many dogs. Emily’s mom has picked her up a few minutes ago and now me and Scott are sitting together watching the movie. 

I always look over when the door opens, it’s papa! I get up and hurry to get my stuff! I give Scott a hug bye and run over to my papa! Time for me to go home now! Thanks for spending the day at daycare with me! Bye!


	3. A Day of Magnus's Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A view of Magnus's day at work told from his point of view! Enjoy guys! Please leave a comment!

Hello there! Of course everyone knows me as Magnus, the former high warlock of Brooklyn which is good with me, it was a tiresome job as the high warlock although I wouldn’t have chosen Lorezono Rey but it is what is. I’m happy helping clients and spending time with my 3 year old son Rafe and my darling husband Alexander LightWood Bane. I never would have thought that a shadowhunter and warlock would have joined in marriage but hey we did it and I’m very happy! I’ve been around for centuries and never thought it was possible for someone like me but things happen unexpectedly and I’m very content in my marriage life and as a parent.

Right now I’m brewing potions and getting ready for my next client so I have some time to talk. I have a few clients today and I have to pick Rafe up from daycare at 3pm which is when I’m done with my clients for the day so he can have my undivided attention. I’m going to work with him on his magic, he’s really good at it already but it never hurts to practice more. I usually warm up with my magic on the balcony shirtless first thing in the mornings while Alexander is out running and Rafe is still asleep. I’ll be right back, my client is here.

Okay I’m back, what a demanding one she is, I can only do so much. She wants to look younger, okay easy enough, wants movie star good looks, okay I can work with that but this time she wanted a higher sex drive, wait what? Uh I might need a few days for that one but hey she pays me very good money for her needs so I can handle it. Not all of my clients want what she does, some want help with love, some want help with their health and so on. 

I have asked Clary for a special gift for Alexander, but you can’t tell him. I asked her if she could possibly make an immortality rune, I never want to lose him and I’m not sure what my magic would do to him if I tried to transfer some into him to keep him around forever but she said she’s going to work on it, she wants to give Jace and Izzy one for Christmas too so it’ll be a great gif for them all. I never want to lose my Alexander, it would kill me, I love him so much. Give me a few, my next client has arrived. 

I’m back again, I have only one more booked for the day and then I’m done. I’m trying not to book so many clients now that we have Rafe but everyone does need help and I’m okay with that, it helps me make some money for gifts for birthdays and Christmas, speaking of Christmas, I need to talk to Alexander after we put Rafe to bed, Rafe is wanting a dog for Christmas and I want to make sure it’s okay with him beforehand. I’m trying to figure out what to get Alexander, he said he doesn’t want anything because he has me and Rafe but he still deserves somethings to open on Christmas. I’ve got the windows open to get the potion smell out of the loft, it can be very strong and if the windows aren’t open, it can stink up the house, believe me, you learn some things the hard way. My last client has arrived, I’ll be right back. 

I’m back now and just cleaning up. I’m letting it air out a bit more before I close the windows and go to pick up Rafe, I’m glad we got to spend this time together even though it was short, it was still pleasant. Okay I’m all cleaned up and closed the windows, time to pick my son up from daycare (the mundane way) which is different and quite a walk but we portal home once we get out of view from the daycare. Hmm, I suppose we can chat more on the way to pick up Rafe. It’s such a long walk and it’s usually my time to think but there are times I don’t like being in my own mind so the company would be nice. 

I was so honored when brother Zachariah or as he was known as Jem when he was a shadowhunter, his parabatai Will Herondale was a good friend and reckless shadowhunter at times, Jace can be reckless too but Clary is balancing him out so that’s good for Jace and a burden off Alexander. It drives Alexander crazy how reckless Jace can be and when it bothers him, it bothers me because I see how it stresses him out, Alexander doesn’t go out on missions as much as he did before he became the head of the Institute which I’m grateful for because I always had that fear that he would get hurt or worse out there. 

Well thanks for talking with me as I got here, I hope you have a magical day!


	4. A Day of Alec's Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a day of Alec's work, a bit different from the others but it'll make sense at the beginning! Enjoy and please leave a comment!

Jace ~ “Oh! Hi! Um do you have an appointment? Oh wait! You’re the readers! Hi! I’m Jace! I’m supposed to be meeting Alec for my weekly review and I’m looking not looking forward to it, I might be in trouble, I was careless last night and kinda may or may not have gotten a little hurt.

Alec ~ “Jace! Get in here! I can hear you out there!”

Jace ~ “Crap! Please hide me!

*Alec comes walking out of the office “Jace! Who are you talking to? You know it’s your turn and I have to be going soon”

*Jace points to the readers “The readers are here for your day at work”

*Alec looks over “Oh! Hello there! You’re welcome to join us and thanks for stopping Jace from running off” as Jace pouts at Alec “I’m right here Alec”

Alec looks at Jace “yes you are and you need to be in my office now get going” Jace whined as he heads in Alec’s office with Alec behind him. 

I sit down across from Jace and look at his report from last night and shake my head, he had been careless last night and gotten hurt in a fight, of course he didn’t have back up or take Clary. I don’t know what I’m going to do with him, I’ve already done Isabelle and Clary and they have been doing good, Isabelle has became the weapons master and Clary creates new runes for us. I finally looked up at Jace “you were really reckless last night, no back up and no one with you”

Jace nods “I know and I’m so sorry but I checked everything before I left and it seemed like a normal patrol, I didn’t think I need it”

“Jace just because you check everything before leaving, doesn’t mean that there won’t be some kind of unexpected danger”

“I know Alec and I’m sorry, I’ll be more careful”

I nod, “just make sure you are or I’ll have no choice but to bench you for a couple of weeks is that understood?”

“Yes Alec very understood”

I nod and wave my hand dismissing him “you’re dismissed” I watch as Jace leaves my office, it’s never easy doing these things as I sign my name on the report. I’m guessing you’ve already been at Rafe’s daycare and at the loft with Magnus, those two are my life and I don’t know what I would do without them. I always take Rafe to daycare in the mornings on the way to work since Magnus starts early with clients before he goes to pick up Rafe from daycare in the afternoons and helping Rafe with his magic, Rafe is a good kid and is really picking up the magic fast that Magnus is teaching him. Magnus is my heart and soul, there are times I still can’t believe I have such a wonderful husband. When Magnus had lost his title as the high warlock of Broooklyn, I would have thought he would be upset (which he had been at first) but now he’s perfectly content taking a few clients here and there as work and works from home, speaking of which, I hope he remembered to open the windows before brewing new potions for his clients. 

I don’t mind that he does them but the smell is really strong and can last for awhile in the house so we agreed to open the windows when he brews the potions for his clients, I’m just making my rounds around the Institute before I head home, I’m going to have to talk to Magnus about Christmas, I’m trying to figure out what to get Magnus for Christmas and talk to Magnus about maybe getting Rafe a dog for Christmas which will be a conversation for after Rafe is asleep in bed. 

Me and Magnus have told have told Rafe not to use his magic or fight practice skills at daycare to avoid keeping out of trouble and that some kids wouldn’t understand about the magic even though some kids do know about Magnus and they know about me but we still don’t want him to get picked on, me and Jace work with Rafe with his fighting, me and Jace learned at a young age, at first Magnus was against it but after some hot sex and promises he wouldn’t get hurt too much, Magnus had agreed.

I understand where Mangus’s worry comes from, he always frets over me. He would always worry when I was out in the field with Jace and them doing demon hunts and fights but now that I’m head of the Institute, I don’t go out as much as I did unless it’s absolutely necessary for me to be there. Izzy had decided to be the weapons master and she’s so good at it, she knows which weapon is best for which shadowhunter and well Jace is Jace, he tries to keep out of trouble but it doesn’t work out very well sometimes, maybe I should talk to him about being a trainer for the shadowhunters, ever since the ordeal with Jonthan, more new shadowhunters are coming to the Institute and we do need a trainer for them as well as the ones we already have. 

I have watched Jace and Izzy train and I enjoy watching Izzy put him on his ass and him pouting about it, but there are times when he gets her down but Izzy is fast and she does in heels, I still don’t know how she does it but hey, she can do it. Izzy was and still is the biggest supporter of me and Magnus and she loves spending time with Rafe, when Rafe comes to work with me when he doesn’t have daycare and when Magnus has to work, Rafe goes with Izzy to help her but she makes sure he doesn’t get hurt. Izzy will do the blade parts and let Rafe do the handles. 

Ok so don’t tell Magnus but I have been teaching Rafe how to shoot arrows, he likes my bow and arrows but we have agreed to keep it from Magnus which took a lot of bribing with candy which has emptied out my secret stashes that only me and Rafe knew about until Magnus had came to get us for lunch one day and caught us with a candy bar in our hands, needlessly to say Magnus was not very happy about one Rafe having candy before lunch and two for me having candy and considering it lunch, so that day I had stopped and got Magnus some roses and apologized with everything, he kissed me and forgave me pretty easily as long as I got rid of my stash which I had agreed to, a happy husband equals a happy marriage. 

Well thanks for coming by, I’ve just got home with some roses for Magnus. Have a great evening!


	5. An Evening At The LightWood Bane House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the evenings at the LigthWood Bane house! enjoy guys and please comment!

Magnus and Rafe were in the kitchen making dinner the mundane way, granted Magnus could always zap it in but cooking with Rafe had became part of his evening routine since Rafe was old enough to help in the kitchen, tonight they were making Mexican food. Rafe had wanted chicken, steak and beef tacos, burritos and enchiladas which Magnus had to agree sounded delicious for dinner. After Magnus had picked up Rafe from daycare, they had practiced magic together for a couple of hours until Rafe stated he was hungry and Magnus had to agree, he was too and doing magic took a lot of energy. Magnus had cooked the chicken, beef and steak for the things they were going to do and had cooked the veggies as well and he had made sure there was enough for the tacos and burritos and had put the enchiladas in the oven not too long ago. 

Alec had walked and smelled the sweet smell of dinner being made by his two important men and smiled as he walked to the kitchen, he normally called out and announced he was home but he wanted to watch Magnus and Rafe before he did, he liked watching them cook together, it was a sight that just warmed his heart. Alec leaned in the doorway to the kitchen watching as Magnus and Rafe constructed tacos and burritos as Magnus was showing Rafe how to roll a burrito nice and tight so nothing fell out and they wouldn’t be covered in food, Rafe being as smart as he caught on instantly and was soon rolling the burritos alone as Magnus checked the enchiladas in the oven and stated they were almost done and closed the oven. 

Magnus was keeping an eye on Rafe as he put the plates and cups on the table for dinner, yes he had removed anything sharp and the stove was off but he was still careful when it came to Rafe, he had looked up and seen Alec as a smile came to his face and he nodded when Alec put the finger to his lips pointing to Rafe who was focused on what he was doing to help. Magnus had smiled seeing the roses and had blown Alec a kiss who had blew a kiss back to his husband as Magnus went back to Rafe to finish up dinner so he could get a proper kiss from his husband and Rafe could love on Alec too. 

Magnus smiles “okay buddy, that’s all the burritos. You did a great job”

Rafe smiles and was beaming with pride “thanks papa”

Magnus smiles and kissed his head “you’re welcome, now I have one more thing for you to do”

Rafe smiled and kissed Magnus’s cheek “what is it papa?”

Magnus smiles “greet our visitor for dinner”

Rafe smiles and looked over and ran to Alec “daddy!” 

Alec smiled and knelt down and caught Rafe in his arms as he hugged him “hey there my little man”

Rafe smiles “me and papa made dinner! We made Mexican!”

Alec smiles “that sounds so good, I bet you were a big help”

Rafe smiles “yes I was, I rolled the rest of the burritos all by myself!”

Alec smiled and had picked up Rafe and stood up “I’m so proud of you”

Rafe kissed Alec’s cheek as he smiled proudly “thanks daddy”

Alec smiles and kisses Rafe’s head “you’re welcome buddy”

Magnus smiles and was watching them, he always knew Alec has seen them cooking together and always let Rafe tell him how he helped Magnus make dinner. Magnus felt that Rafe was growing up too fast, he was already 3 years old and in 2 more years, Rafe would be 5 and starting school, he wondered where all those years yet in such a blink of an eye, maybe he should talk to Alec about maybe having another kid, Rafe had told them that he would want to be a big brother to a little brother or sister. Magnus field that away in his mind for a later conversation with Alec while Rafe was asleep. Magnus was brought back to the present when he felt Alec’s lips on his, he could spend forever kissing Alec. 

Alec smiled at Magnus “hey, you okay? You kinda spaced out there for a minute”

Magnus smiles at Alec “I’m fine Alexander, just thinking about some conversations we need to have later when Rafe is in bed and asleep”

Alec smiles “okay Mags, we can talk about whatever you need to and I have something to talk to you about as well”

Magnus smiles “we will have those talks later my dear”

Alec smiles “yes we will”

Magnus smiles and got the enchiladas out of the oven a little bit later and put the pans on the table “careful Rafe, they’re hot”

Rafe smiles “okay papa”

Alec smiles and had gotten the drinks, red wine for him and Magnus and fruit punch for Rafe as they all sat down to dinner and Magnus had fixed Rafe’s plate and Alec’s plate and was making his own, in Alec’s mind, dinnertime with his two men were the most important part of his evening because they had a rule, there was no phones allowed at the table because they were setting an example for Rafe and it was only meant for family time and get to know about everyone’s day. 

Magnus had came up with the rule before he started taking less clients because they would blow up his phone needing appointments and interrupting their dinner so after he started taking on less clients so he could focus on Rafe and Alec, he declared that night that no phones were allowed at the table and it was only for family, Alec was totally on board with that rule because he would always be getting calls for patrols with shadowhunters and about demon attacks before he became the head of the Institute and Izzy had told Alec she would take care of things when Alec wasn’t there so he could focus on Magnus and Rafe which Alec was grateful for and it put Magnus at ease and they gave all their attention to Rafe and each other. 

Dinner was delicious as Rafe had told them about his day at daycare before Magnus had picked him up and how him and his friends played and how he helped during cleanup after art time and was going to give them his drawing after dinner, after Rafe had finished talking about his day, Magnus had proceeded to tell them about his few clients and how he didn’t have any booked for tomorrow and had a day for himself and was going to see Catarina and see if she needed any help with Madzie. Rafe’s smile had only brightened hearing Madzie’s name, Madzie and Rafe were extremely close each being warlocks and she understood how hard it was to keep magic a secret, Magnus had actually gotten the idea from Catarina when Rafe and Madzie had a playdate one day at the loft. 

Magnus had brought up the conversation with Alec that night that he had with Catarina and he had agreed with Catarina that talking to Rafe about not using magic around mundane kids was a great idea and so the next night over dinner, they had talked to Rafe about it, at first Rafe had questioned why but when they explained that the mundane kids wouldn’t understand about the magic and they didn’t want to be too exposed to the mundanes, he understood and told them he would be good and keep the secret.

Alec had also talked about his day and about Jace being careless and getting hurt in a fight and had given Jace a warning about being so careless and that he should take someone with him when he was going on patrol and how he was going to talk to Jace about being a trainer for the shadowhunters and the new ones that were coming in, Magnus and Rafe had liked the idea and hoped Jace would too.

Magnus had zapped everything cleaned up after dinner, which he was teaching Rafe how to do because it could be tricky to get right. Rafe had given them the drawing which they had hung up in the living room and let Rafe watch some cartoons before bed. Magnus was with Alec in the kitchen cutting the stems off the roses and putting them in water that he was going to put in a vase next to his side of the bed. 

“They are absolutely gorgeous Alexander” he said with a smile as he smelled them touching the petals with his fingers gently. 

Alec smiled and kisses Alec’s cheek “not as gorgeous as you”

Magnus smiled and looked at Alec as he kissed Alec “mm have I told you how much I love you?”

Alec smiles “every day”

Magnus smiles “and I always will, you mean you so much to me”

Alec had wrapped Magnus into his arms and kissed Magnus’s head as he laid his head on Magnus’s head “you mean so much to me too darling”

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec’s cheek as he let Alec hold him close, he loved how they fit together in each other’s arms. They were made for each other. This is where he was always meant to be in the arms of the one who truly loved him and accepted him the way he was, he still remembered when Alec had seen his cat eyes for the first time, they were going to have their first time sexually and just Alec’s touch on his skin even when his shirt wasn’t off all the way had made him lose control, he was worried about how Alec would react but the reaction had melted Magnus’s heart in so many ways, he had put his hand on Alec’s wrist when Alec had put his hand on Magnus’s cheek and called his cat his eyes beautiful and then called him beautiful, it was a moment that would last forever. 

After letting Rafe watch TV until 8pm and Rafe was dressed for bed and had brushed his teeth, Alec had tucked him in as well as Magnus as they kissed his head and told him good night and that they loved him and turned on his nightlight and after Rafe had fallen asleep, they had left Rafe’s room and cracked the door which had became a habit just in case Rafe needed them in the middle of the night which was very rare. Magnus and Alec had fixed themselves a cocktail and went out on the balcony to have some time together and to have their talks. It was just a normal night in the LightWood Bane household.


	6. Magnus And Alec Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have their talk and spend time together and things get steamy! Bam! Another chapter for my lovely readers! Enjoy guys!

After making their cocktails, Magnus and Alec headed outside to the balcony to have their talks, they curled up on the couch on the balcony and each took a sip, Magnus was proud of how far Alec has come with drinking alcohol since he cringed the first time Magnus had ever made them a cocktail. It was Mangus who decided to break the silence and start the conversation. 

“So I’ve been talking to Rafe about Christmas”

Alec nods “I have been too”

Magnus looks at Alec “and he’s told you that he wants a”

Alec looks at Magnus finishing that thought “a dog? Yes. Everytime the conversation comes up about Christmas”

Magnus smiles and nods “same with me, I was thinking we could get him a lab or something, it could be Rafe’s responsibility and if he does a good job, maybe he could get another in the future”

Alec smiles “I like that idea Mags, I’m glad we’re on the same page with it”

Magnus smiles “me too Alexander”

Alec smiles “so what were you thinking about so hard earlier before we had dinner?”

Magnus smiles “well, it’s just I think Rafe is growing up too fast, I mean in 2 more years he’ll be in school and he has asked me if he would ever have a brother or sister one day. I would want to have another kid”

Alec smiles and looks at Magnus “love? I would love to have a big family with you and if you want another kid, we can talk to Catatina about it”

Magnus smiles at Alec “I would love that so much”

Alec smiles “good, I would do anything to make you happy”

Magnus smiles “I would do anything to make you happy too, you complete me so much Alexander”

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus’s head “you complete me too Magnus”

Magnus smiles and kissed Alec’s cheek as he relaxed into Alec’s arms, this had became their nightly routine for the both of them since everything had changed in their line of work. It was perfect for them and they enjoyed their nights with each other. Now that their talk was over, it was now just cuddling and relaxing with a cocktail and watching the stars. There would be times when they would go out there and relax and rewind and not even talk and the silence wouldn’t be awkward, it would be comfortable and they would be content with it. Magnus was happy with the way his life had turned out, him and Alec had agreed to get Rafe a dog for Christmas and was going to Catarina about having another kid soon. Magnus was thinking about the challenges of Rafe as a teenager, would he want to drive? Would he rebel? Would he stay the good kid he is now? And oh god, he could imagine Alec’s face when Rafe was ready to date! Would Rafe find his soulmate as a shadowhunter? A warlock? A vampire? A werewolf? A seelie? Okay, he had to stop thinking about that now, he was going to get nervous and Alec would notice like he always did when it came to Magnus. 

Alec had felt Magnus get nervous in his arms, he had a feeling they were thinking about the same thing, when Rafe started dating, which way would his heart pull him? He and Magnus would only want the best for their son and future kids and as long as whoever they chose wasn’t like Camiile, then they would be okay with it. Alec still hated that bitch Camille for everything she had put Magnus through and when she knew that he and Izzy was coming when she wanted her freedom for the book of the white and kissed Magnus, his blood boiled even though he hid it extremely well from everyone since he had just called off his wedding to Lydia since Magnus had crashed his ‘wedding’ and without even saying a word and just looking at Alec, both of them knew they were the one that the other wanted and so they ended up making out in front of Clave members and his parents (who hadn’t been so thrilled at first but warmed up to their love) and the Silent Brother who was doing the wedding. It turned out everyone had seen that they were meant to be except for them until that day, ain't life funny how it works itself out sometimes? 

Magnus had felt Alec get nervous, yep they were on the same thought process about Rafe and future kids but neither of them said anything and they were supposed to be relaxing, well Magnus could solve that problem easily as he put their drinks on the table and straddled Alec and tangled his polished nails into Alec’s hair as he pulled Alec into a hot and steamy kiss, Alec groaned into Magnus’s mouth as he wound his arms around his warlock as they kissed until they needed air, of course Magnus would shut their minds up with kisses but hey he so wasn’t complaining because Magnus’s kisses were the sweetest things he had ever tasted. 

Magnus and Alec spent about two hours basically making out until they knew they had to get to bed for the next day and once in bed it led to more kisses until they eventually fell asleep. Kisses? Check. Relaxed? Check. Running Minds? Not a chance. Kisses for them always helped them calm down and shut their minds up. There was no other perfect fit for each other than the two of them for each other and everyone around them knew it and so did they.


End file.
